epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas - Freddy Kruger VS Jason Voorhees
The first of some battles im working on. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Freddy Kruger VS Jason Voorhees! BEGIN! Jason: This silent killer is coming out of the ground. Undead, back from Hell and ready to hear the sound. Of Kruger's body getting torn open by my machete. 1, 2, you're coming? I'm ready for you Freddy. Elm Street already forgot you, you crazy old coot. I wonder if your raps are as bad as your reboot. I'll fucking slaughter you, for god's sake. I'll throw your god damn body into Crystal Lake. You're raps are like your face, half baked. And you're about as smart as replacing England was, gimme a break. That movie ruined you, pulled your franchise apart at the seems. I kill hundreds, while you go creep around in children's dreams. Freddy: Heh...you think you can beat me? I'm Freddy bitch, in your dreams i can see. You're a scared little kid who lost his way. Now hold still Jason, and i'll make you pay. Well well well... so this is your Nightmare! Murdering horny teens just to get a scare. Looks like zombie boy's mad that he didn't get to have sex. And your raps have worse lines then Jason X! All you're ever doing is Craven my fame. You thought you were the new king of horror, but then i came! "A chainsaw is heard" Leatherface: Fuck me, this battle isn't even close to gory. You'll be scared shitless when you encounter this true story. I'll cut you both clean open with my chainsaw, you'd better run. Or with your dead bodies, i'm gonna have some fun. I murder down in Texas, you both exist in fictional places. I'm a nortorious killer, your both disgraces! Cause you both can be described as a has been. I'll rip you to shreads and make a mask from your skin! "A shopping cart rolls into the battle and lightning strikes the box inside the cart" Chucky: Hi, My Name's Chucky, Wanna Play? Fuck off, your reboots are worse then movies made by Michael Bay. You'll get murdered so fast if you face Chucky. If you somehow survive, then damn you're lucky. Freddy you're as much a stupid bitch as Andy's mom. And everyone knows you're just a child friendly peeping tom. And you two were on Married with Children, fucking hell. Why the hell can't you get lost? You're movie rating already fell! The voodoo doll gonna make sure you all die. And trust me when i say, i'm not a good guy. "A phone is heard ringing" Ghostface: Hello, do you like scary movies? Take a look. I've seen all yours and i can read you all like an open book. I know all of your stories, my enemies. I'm unidentifiable, cause i've got multiple identities! Jason fell into the lake and drowned. And in your fridge, you're mom's head was found. Freddy Freddy, you're dead already. Burned by parents of your kid murders, you're just unsteady. Leather, you aren't real. Just inspired by Ed Gain. And Chucky, Bride or Seed, which causes more pain? All of your franchises were nothing but a pipe dream! I'll cut you all open and watch you all Scream! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC "A girl screaming is heard and blood splatters logo" RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who Won? Freddy Kruger Jason Voorhees Leatherface Chucky Ghostface Category:Blog posts